Forbidden Love
by kezzy 2107
Summary: Another year at Hogwarts goes by, but is it the same for Harry and Draco? Read on to find out...


1st September

7:30 am

As Harry woke up, he yawned, the room around him was pitch black and all that could be heard was faint bangs downstairs. He fumbled around in the darkness trying to find his glasses, and put them on. He slipped off the side of his bed and walked across  
his carpeted bedroom floor towards the doorway to switch the light on. As the light bulb slowly turned on, he looked around his room, most of his belongings were already packed; his trunk was sat at the foot of his bed. His bedroom looked very bare  
like this, with only a few Quidditch posters and a calendar on his wall, and only Hedwig's cage placed on his empty desk. He walked across the room to his calendar which was placed next to his wardrobe opposite his bed, dragging his feet along the  
floor as he did so in his tired state. He pulled off the lid of his red marker which was attatched to the calendar and marked off the 1st of September, 'BACK TO HOGWARTS!' was written clearly on it, he crossed the day off and sighed. He placed his  
pen back and took a seat on the edge of his bed, he was thinking of how going to Hogwarts had changed his life forever. Hogwarts was his absolute favourite place in the world! After years of living with his horrible Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and  
his awful cousin Dudley, going to Hogwarts was a way of escaping it, escaping his boring, old life and going to be a wizard! Even though he was soon going to start his fifth year at Hogwarts, it still didn't seem all real, like he was living a never  
ending wondrous dream. What made it better, was that he was now living with his godfather Sirius Black, one of his late Mother and Father's best friend. Harry felt he could talk to Sirius, as a friend and as a Father figure, he didn't have to watch  
his steps every second as he did whilst living with his Aunt and Uncle.  
He walked over to his wardrobe, starting to get ready for his exciting day ahead of him; he wanted to wear something comfortable for his long train journey before he would get changed into his robes. He pulled open the creaky wardrobe door and looked  
in, eventually, he decided on a plain, light blue t-shirt and some jeans. He pulled them on and started to head for his door, without looking back, he turned the light off and ran down the stairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, the smell  
of toast filled his nostrils, this scent made him feel very hungry. He walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table,  
"Good morning," Sirius said turning around to look at his godson, his curly hair looked tame for once and he was wearing his normal shirt with a blazer over the top, "Your breakfast will be ready soon."  
"Okay." Harry replied as he reached out and got the newspaper The Daily Prophet, he flicked through the pages as he waoted for his breakfast and tutted, "Why does that annoying lady write so much rubbish?"  
"Who?" Sirius asked, glancing over his shoulder.  
"Rita Skeeter," Harry answered, stopping to read a report on the Ministry of Magic, "absolute shi-", but before Harry could finish, the toaster pinged,  
"Toast's ready," Sirius said as he picked up the hot toast and threw the slices equally onto two nearby plates, he walked over to the table where Harry was sitting and put one plate in front of him and the other by the empty seat next to Harry, "I'll  
just go and get us a drink." He said turning towards the sink and getting two glasses down from a cupboard. Meanwhile, Harry reached across the table to get the butter and started to spread it evenly on his toast.  
Sirius came over and gave Harry a glass of water, they both started to eat their toast in silence as Harry carried on reading the newspaper article, just as Harry took a large bite from his toast, Sirius asked,  
"So, are you looking forward to going back to Hogwarts?" Harry looked up and shut the newspaper,  
"Yeah, I can't wait," Harry said spraying toast crumbs everywhere, one particular crumb went right on Sirius' forehead, and Harry began to choke on his toast while trying to laugh at the disgusted look on Sirius' face. "Sorry," Harry told him gulping  
rather loudly and raising his glass to take a sip of water, "but yeah, I can't wait. I'm really looking forward to seeing Ron and Hermione again, I've missed them this Summer."  
"Good," Sirius replied, "I bet you're not looking forward to Potions though." He said chuckling.  
"No," Harry said, his smile fading slightly.  
"Well, I used to have to be in classes with him," Sirius said, "Just be thankful you're not in Slytherin; then you'd have to be in Snape's house and be in a house with that Lucius Malfoy's son, whatever his name is." He took another bite of toast.  
"Draco," Harry replied finishing his last bits of toast, "His name's Draco."  
"Oh yeah," Sirius replied, covering his mouth with hand, so he wouldn't spray his food on Harry.  
"And he's not that bad," Harry said pushing his chair out from the table and standing up, "I don't mind Draco that much."  
"Really?" Sirius asked, looking surprised, "All Summer you've been talking about how much you hated him."  
"Not all Summer," Harry replied. Sirius just laughed to himself and stacked his plate on top of Harry's,  
"Go and clean your teeth and get ready so we don't have to rush later." He told Harry.  
"Okay." Harry said racing up the stairs and into the bathroom, he applied a large amount of toothpaste to his toothbrush, ran it under some cold water for a few seconds and raised it to his mouth. He circled the bathroom while he brushed his teeth, trying  
to contain his excitement for later on. After a couple of minutes he took his toothbrush into his bedroom and threw it into his trunk, he buckled it up once again and pulled it to his bedroom doorway. He picked up Hedwig in her cage and took both  
his trunk and the cage along the landing and down the stairs.

10:45

As Harry waved Sirius goodbye, he took a seat on a bench outside of King's Cross Station, Harry had decided that Sirius didn't have to wait as he would soon be with one of his two best friends.  
After a few minutes had passed, he saw two large, black taxis pull up outside of the station, excitedly, Harry jumped up from his seat and ran over to the taxis. Even from far away he could see Ron's bright ginger hair, as one of the taxi doors flew open,  
Ron jumped out of the car and walked towards Harry,  
"Harry!" Ron called as he reached Harry, "Had a good Summer?"  
"Yeah," Harry replied, "Bit boring, but it was fine, you?"  
"Same," Ron answered, "Don't really wanna go back to school though."  
"Really?" Harry asked, "I can't wait, I've missed it loads. Everything about it, even Malfoy!"  
"What?" Ron exclaimed taking a step closer to Harry, he reached his hand out and felt Harry's forehead, "Are you feeling okay?"  
"Yeah..." Harry said, shrugging Ron's hand off.  
"It's just you, Harry Potter, just said you missed Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy! You know, the boy we hate, your enemy." Harry just laughed,  
"Yeah, I know we hate him," Harry answered, "I was just saying that I've missed it."  
"Okay..." Ron said still looking a little confused at Harry, "Come and help me take my stuff over there with yours, would you?" Ron aksed, pointing over to the bench. Harry and Ron went over to the boot of the car where Ron's Mum, Molly Weasley, was helping  
the youngest Weasley, Ron's only sister Ginny, get her luggage too.  
"Hello Harry, dear!" Mrs Weasley said, putting Ginny's trunk on the floor and reaching out to give Harry a massive hug.  
"Hi Harry." Ginny said smiling at Harry.  
"Hello." Harry said to both of them smiling, "Have a nice Summer?"  
"Same as always," Mrs Weasley laughed, "Did you?"  
"Yeah, thanks." Harry said helping Ron put his trunk on the floor, he picked up Ron's small owl cage and followed after Ron towards the bench outside the station. They took a seat on the bench for a few minutes whilst the rest of Ron's family members  
made their way over.

10:56 am

Draco's POV

"Draco!" Lucius called pulling his fifteen year old son's hand as he strode through the busy London station, his Mother Narcissa close behind, "Hurry! I told you we'd be late, and we still have to get to the platform!" Draco was pulling his trunk  
along some stairs which led to platfroms nine and ten; at a quick jog, his Father in front of him ran to a brick wall placed between platform nine and ten.  
"Draco, come on!" Narcissa called running to catch up with her husband, Draco sighed, his jacket hood up over his head, trying to hide the content underneath...  
Finally, Draco and his parents were on platform nine and three quarters, the hogwarts express stood grandly in front of them. It was now around 10:59 and the majority of the people on the platform were parents, waving their children goodbye, Draco  
recognised a few faces, Ron Weasley's parents whom he took a strong disliking too.  
"Draco! There's no room to gaze around the station, hurry up!" his Father Lucius called, "Get on the train already!" Draco sighed as his Mother gave him a push in the back, he pulled his suitcase up onto the train beside him and shut the door. His  
Mother gave him a short wave before turning around to leave the platform.  
As Draco pulled his trunk along behind him, he looked in the different compartments trying to find his two best friends Crabbe and Goyle, they were hovering near the end of the carriage.  
"Hello!" Draco called trying to get their attention, "Why are you standing there like idiots? Why aren't you sitting in a compartment already?"  
"Sorry Draco," Goyle called back, the taller one of the two, "We were waiting for you before we sat down."  
"Well, now we don't have a seat at all!" Draco shouted annoyed, throwing his trunk on the floor, he crossed his arms and leant against the carriage wall.  
"Draco..." Crabbe said,"Why is your hood up?"  
"Why aren't you minding yossur own business?" Draco snapped back, trying to pull his hood further, "Now, come on! I actually want to find a seat and not stand for a five hour train journey!"  
"Okay, come on Crabbe!" Goyle said as he headed over to Draco.  
Draco walked along the carriage once again, but this time with his two friends, "Is every single one full?" Draco called exasperatedly.  
"Well," Crabbe started, "There's only Harry Potter and his stupid friends in that one over there." Crabbe pointed behind him.  
"Why aren't you getting them to move then?" Draco shouted, stamping his foot angrily.  
"Well, the food trolley's there, and I didn-" Crabbe started.  
"Do I look like I care?" Draco shouted, starting to walk towards the compartment, "Get them to move you great idiot!"  
Crabbe and Goyle walked ahead of Draco and stopped outside Harry's compartment, Harry and Ron were standing up talking to the old witch who pushed the food trolley. As they made their way over, they heard the two boys ordering their food from the  
Honeydukes Express.  
"I'll have three Jelly Slugs, one Liquorice Wand and one Pumpkin Pastie please." Harry asked the witch, she handed over the food and asked Ron what he wanted.  
"I'll have three Cauldron Cakes, a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans and a Chocolate Frog, please." Once the lady had handed over the food to Ron and started pushing her trolley again, she gave a big grin to Draco, he glared at her in return  
and marched off to the compartment.  
"Got enough food there Weasley?" Draco scoffed leaning in the doorway.  
"Leave off, Malfoy." Ron said placing his food on the bench next to him.  
"I'm surprised you've not got your manky sandwiches," Draco said crossing his arms and leaning on the inside of the doorway, "Your family win the lottery over the summer?" He, Crabbe and Goyle all laughed at his joke.  
"Oh shut up!" Hermione called from the other side of Ron, "You're a vile human being!" Draco laughed once again,  
"Oooh, your girlfriend's got quite the attitude doesn't she Weasley!"  
"She's not his girlfriend." Harry called annoyed from the other side of the compartment.  
"Oh, Harry! Almost forgot you were," Draco said standing up straight and walking towards Harry, "I wish you weren't!"  
"What?" Harry answered angrily.  
"Get out!" Draco called, Crabbe and Goyle were now standing behind him, glaring at Ron and Hermione.  
"Don't talk to us like that!" Hermione called from behind.  
"I wasn't talking to you, you filthy mud blood!" Draco called as he looked over his shoulder. Ron stood up and stretched out his arm, ready to punch Draco in his face.  
"Don't you dare call her that!" Ron shouted, seething with anger, Draco turned around to look at him, laughing. Hermione pulled Ron back down to his seat,  
"Stop it Ron, it's not worth it!" she said, awkwardly patting him on the arm. On the other side of the compartment, Harry stood up, he held his food in one hand and balanced Hedwig's cage on his trunk with the other.  
"Where are you going?" Hermione asked Harry.  
"I'm going to another compartment." Harry replied, making his way over to the door.  
"What?" Ron called angrily, Draco started to chuckle, "Why?"  
"Well, if Draco doesn't want us here then we can go to another compartment." He made his way out into the main carriage.  
"Oh, you're being serious!" Ron shouted frustrated.  
"You're going to let him get away with it?" Hermione asked, as she stood up from her seat.  
"Yeah, there's no point" Harry replied, "It's just childish." Hermione got her trunk and started to make her way out of the compartment too.  
"Come on Ron." She muttered as she walked inbetween Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Ron sighed in disbelief, he muttered something rude under his breath and he too got his trunk and made his way out of the carriage. He elbowed Draco rather hard in the ribs  
as he did so.  
After they had left and Ron had slammed the door behind them, Draco took a seat where Harry was before and pulled his trunk next to him. Crabbe and Goyle took two seats opposite him as he rubbed his ribs slightly, wincing slightly.  
"Do you know what boys?" Draco said leaning back and putting his arms behind his head, "I've got a feeling this is going to be a good year." He, Crabbe and Goyle smiled to themselves as the train rolled through the outskirts of London.


End file.
